Ojamajo Doremi: Wedding Bells
by Digital Tailsmo
Summary: Wedding bells are ringing and it's their happiest day. However during the prep they illusion themselves with each other and reminisce on their times and lives together.


Happy Valentines Day! For today I wished to write a cute little one shot about one of my favorite ships. Enjoy!

The sun is shining on a glorious castle. The castle of the Wizard world. A shining gem of the Wizard world and the grand location which is the current location of one of the two players of this glorious day. Within his chambers he waits to be given his suit for the wedding. His wedding. Already his lovely and charming violet hair is glowing ever radiant as is his face shining yet also having the tan glowed he wore with pride as well as his long and standing out twicks in his hair which are the sign of his power. After all the king of this world wouldn't be seen as important if he wasn't the strongest magic user in the kingdom which his twicks represents but in his waiting the king wasn't focused on that or the time going by or even the lack of sleep from preparing for this special day but instead on the thought of his lovely bride to be and him finally being married and with that in mind he began to stare at a photo keeped near his bedside as memories swam into his mind.

(Akatsuki pov)

I remember the day we first met. Despite this day holding shame due to the reasons for my appearance in that world, I will never fault it on introducing me to her. I still remember the feeling of walking into the shop my fake smile on my face as I walked into a nice cute flower shop although at the time it wasn't cute or nice but instead a location to gather information and to commit to my plan. I walked into the shop and was immediately greeted by a girl. Her red hair tied neatly into two buns which despite me being from another world looked odd to see especially with the more normal hair styles worn by her friends and yet was a thing about her I found to be interesting. However I was less focused on that and more on my target the bright blonde haired baby that the girl was trying to stop from crying. I made chit chat to this girl to try and low her and her friends for my chance to strike although the man who I'd been assigned to help show how utterly awful he was at this mission coming in the shop alerting the girls to his presence and attempting a kidnapping at plain sight so I acted. I threw him out and let him get harassed and with this I had gained trust. Trust that at the time I'd use to great effect but then the girl from earlier spoke to me. She was charming. I'd give her that even back then however I was more focused on gaining her as a pawn than a friend so I'd add more compliment to our talk from her name, to her charm and even buying flowers only to give them to her. My studying the night before on flowers added to my perfect image to the girl as I left the shop. That was my first time meeting her and yet I find it holy ironic at how different I would soon feel for her especially on my date.

(Doremi pov)

"I really hate this.." I complained to my mother as she helped to brush my hair. I was apparently told that I couldn't wear my normal hair style during a wedding so I'd have to suffer dealing with my hair as long as when I was first born. It's not that I hated it but I was worried he wouldn't like it. He deserved me to look like the girl he loved, not some average long haired girl. However as my mind wandered to him I thought of how lucky I was. After all my chances with love fell apart especially with that farm boy I figured my chances at finding love would hit an all time low.. but then I met him. I remember the day so vividly. It was a relatively normal process. I was helping out at the shop like I'd done so offend and then when he entered I said a normal hello only to open my eyes to be met by a boy. He even back then had an otherworldly appearance and was very polite and even complimented me for my skills at calming Hana Chan. It was at that point my crush had begun. Not only was he a pretty boy of my dreams but also such a gentleman not like any boy I had ever met. His violet hair and eyes, tan skin that made everyone in the room look as if they'd never seen the sun and a lovely voice didn't hurt either. But then the old man Oijy showed up. He was doing his normal antics with Onpu as my mother mood went into full effect as I was about to transform and beat him up, only to have my violet haired crush be there forcing me to be unable to do anything as he made a dash for Hana and yet in a moment of powerlessness I was saved. My knight in velvety armor saved us and gave Oijy a beating throwing him out of the shop and away from us for the time being. After that rescue I learned of his name Akatsuki Kun as our new found relationship grew with his compliments making my heart float on clouds of love and smiles and also after he bought flowers only to give them to me as he left with such a gentlemen yet mysterious goodbye that I knew in that moment, that in my heart I saw him as the one. Ironically or fortunately he would be the one in the end.

(Akatsuki pov)

Ah yes the date. It was a simple plan at the time. Lore one of them to someplace without the others and give Oijy the perfect chance to strike and get Hana. And of course the target picked was that of Doremi. However unfortunately at the time and fortunately now the plan failed to work and left me to keep trying to claim the baby for my kingdom and yet that day did in fact help something. My relationship with the girl, with Doremi had bloomed. It started off small with her and I enjoyed the animals which was rather fun to me because of the animals being different from the ones in my world. Then I got to eat a meal for lunch she made albeit with help from her mom. At the time it was a crack in the armor I wore to keep myself focused on the mission as I actually was thankful for it and enjoyed the flavors from it. Then the larger crack form at my discovery of the show battle ranges. It was looking back rather chessy and silly but in an endearing way. The posing and the call outs and just everything about the presentation was something I'd never see in my world and for that I enjoyed it. Then when Doremi got picked to get a figure from it I was disappointed and then she gave it to me. I was and still am so confused by what made her do it. The feelings she showed for me, her pitting me for never seeing it, or something else but I didn't care I took the figure and began to play it not caring how odd I looked or how I'd get looks from others. I was enjoying myself with this and despite the results after of us failing to get Hana I knew I'd have more chances but yet this day even as a failure was one of my favorite days in my life and just the tipping point for me and Doremi's relationship

(Doremi Pov)

Even with him being the one I remember the end of that day being rather mixed on me. My heart felt heavy like a stone. I'd failed so much to find a guy who I could love and while Akatsuki seemed like the ones I was almost preparing for something else. Him to have a girlfriend or like one of my friends or all my friends but then we went on our first date. I remember it so well how he came around the corner of the shops entrance and asked to have me take him to a festival at the time. I was over the moon when both majo rika and my friends said we could hang out that day and then the date started. It was a blast hanging off him and every kind word he said even complimenting her on the lunch she made which was the first time she'd receive a compliment from anyone about cooking. At the time I was still confused why someone so handsome and nice would hang out with me but soon a trait of his I loved appeared. His nerdy side. Yes, the side of this boy who would pose with a battle rangers toy I gave him. Why'd I give him it is just cause he looked down, plush it's not that big of a deal if it made him that happy. Still getting to see him pose was quite the cute look and while others may find it weird I felt in that moment closer. No one I knew that I was close to liked battle rangers and so him liking it was a rare change of pace. And like Ai Chan said all those years back to me, the first chance to get into a relationship is to have something in common. So I'd say that date was amazing except the Hana kidnapping part but soon I'd have more to deal with.

(Akatsuki)

After that date with Doremi, I remember our next few meetings. How I showed off my friends the FLAT4 to her and her friends and were forced to leave by Aiko's fury which probably didn't help with our looks but I didn't care cause we still got to hang out outside of her friends. We would do small and short ones because her work at the shop but they were enjoyable. Yes they were enjoyable indeed. At the time I hadn't realized it that I was enjoying myself with her and not just trying to get info and more trust with her. She was just a one of a kind person. Sweet, friendly, kind, compassionate and funny to be around with as well as having a charm with her that always brought a smile to my face. We shared many interests from Battle Rangers, to gaming and also while she didn't know magic at the time. However regardless of how much I felt for her I soon came to a conclusion. I'd have to betray her one day. It was my mission to steal Hana and give her to my father for at the time I believed to save my world from death and destruction. So in that way I would have to take Hana and thus hurt Doremi. The girl I had found who I formed a great friendship, the one who I adored my time with, the one who I felt as close to as I did with my best friends..i'd have to hurt her. I'd have to turn her smile of love into a frown of confusion and hatred. This hurt more when I realized she would feel sad when she told me about a dream she had. Seeing her so scared and sad made me realize she'd be like that when I did take Hana from her. But either way I still did forge ahead. Even when it was clear my friends held the same frustration doing this to their new friends I pushed ahead and tried to be strong. To be the prince they needed in this situation. I even offered them to go back home as I completed the mission just so they wouldn't have to deal with what I would but they decided to forge ahead with me and so we did. I remember the spell and location we set up our final battle like it was the place I was born in. The large assortment of flowers and plants all in nearly every color of the rainbow with the setup of the witch world sky's all set up things well. It was when she appeared that I had to begin focusing and keeping a straight face. Trying my damndest to keep up what was once my true feelings about the situation present without showing a hint of my true feelings now. Then my friends and I did it. We showed ourselves to them and in one quick movement stole Hana from the girls arms. However as her friends looked ready to fight for her all eyes including mine fell onto her. She was frozen still like a statue and not even facing me. I then show the crushed look on her face as I felt my shell breaking as she asked if all of it was a lie and I told her the half truth that it was. Even as the memories of our brief time together flooded my mind as she looked even more broken until her friends shook her out of it reminding her of Hana and the importance of her safety as the girls became royal paterine to stop us..however it was all moot. Nothing they did would stop us or stand in our way. However, what confused me was her not attacking. Knowing her for as long as I did I knew she'd never turn down the chance to release anger to any who hurt her yet she did nothing. Eventually wanting this cruel game to end I used magic to seal them off from us..it was perfect really except for one thing. Doremi broke out. Still to this day I don't know how that magic broke through but it did as she was left to stand against us as for once in that day I showed my true feeling remarking how she was impressive but even with that and Fujio explanation she didn't want anymore of it and told us to leave and give Hana back. I was hurt by what she said however in that moment I gave in. I let my truth fly out. I explained everything from being the prince to how we needed her but then she yelled one thing one thing that one the day. "Please Akatsuki Kun! Don't let me feel this sadness anymore!" Doremi shouted at me with all her emotion and voice as I froze and then that wall I made that night broke. I could no longer hold back and so I did what I had to. I quit the fight and gave her back to doremi. At that point I was ready to leave but then doremi smiled happily at me and I was stupefied. She was forgiving me..after all the deception, the lies, and the betrayal she would still accept me. To help she said while she didn't care about this all she did was she made up with me. As I laughed with her at this I soon found myself feeling my heart beat faster and faster. That day was the first day I knew for sure, the first day my true feelings were really easy to confirm. Those being that I loved her with all my heart.

(Doremi POV)

After our date that day I knew Akasuki would be special as we had so much fun. Despite my friends not really liking his friends we still managed to hang out. We would go around misori and explore the town, we would go to the parks near the outside of town and I even tried to show him to my parents before fear from them caused me to not do that. Still we'd always have fun together whenever we hung out which made my dream that night hurt more. I was in a garden with beautiful flowers of all colors and shades and the sky full of color and beauty as I was with Akasuki however he was looking sad and floating as he flew away from me as I chased after her. Once I did however I fell then woke up. As I was now in my bed the dream played in my mind over and over again. It did especially after my next date with him to watch the battle rangers movie. As we walked back home I brought up my dream and saw him smile at me which reassured me it never would happen. I went home that night to get ready for the final exam for Hana and then..everything happened. I remember being with her and trying to get her to say a word but we couldn't manage it till suddenly we were in the field from my dream as I soon saw an image I didn't believe. Akasuki Kun and his 3 friends floating and flying down him with a stern look on his face as soon he and the other reveal after all this time they had been the assistant Oijy had spoken or so often. At that point heartbreak soon hit me hard as I couldn't think or feel. I asked if it was a lie if all our relationship was a lie as he soon told me it was. At that the world felt num to me as I lost all spirit until Ai chan and the others reminded me of Hana reminded me of my daughter who needed me more than I needed to be sad about myself. We needed to protect her and so I took courage and transformed with them into our royal paterine look as we soon took action or more accurately my friends did. I didn't..I couldn't despite me viewing Hana's situation I couldn't fight back until I was in his orb trick and saw Hana's face. That gave me the strength to finally act as I blew up his bubble which surprised even myself but I stood to him confidently instead of being surprised. I soon decided to try and talk to him to understand why he'd do it and eventually despite being harder for me to do than anything I told him to leave. Soon he gave me his reasons about his kingdom and being the prince but I didn't understand. I didn't want to understand I wanted to get Hana back no matter what and so I used all my emotions to yell at him and soon he stopped. He walked back freeing my friends and gave Hana to me. At that moment joy was the only feeling I had as he was confused by my actions for forgiving so easily as I smiled and told him what I felt. I didn't care all that matter to me because I made up with Akatsuki Kun.

(Akatsuki POV)

"Thank you." I said to my tailor as I put on my suit as my mind wandered more into our past. After the events with my kingdom I stayed to make sure everything was okay with it and once that was confirmed the 4 of us wish to go back to our home away from home. The plan was simply to get my father to agree to us going to school with our new friends. Unfortunately my father didn't like us staying with the girls so he made us move to the countryside which was disappointing as well as the process to get into the school and get accustomed to the homework and general lives we now had in the human world that over that time a full year past without any word or sight of the girls. However on a field trip all of that would change. We had gone to a place called Nato to try and study the ancient surroundings which I will note are fascinating but the more interesting thing happened at a bathroom no less as Leon had started to flirt with a blonde haired girl with another blonde. As much as it was funny my mind went still when I heard a voice telling us to knock it off. It sounded angelic and then the girls confirmed my suspicions saying Doremi's name as I turned and was greeted by my favorite girl. She had a warm smile like normal but our time there was short. It felt like life itself decided to play games with us as we never got to talk for more than minutes at a time however even if it was short I enjoyed it. Once however that trip was over I'd met her in less than favorable serconstances when my father was ill by something unknown. I panic to say the least with the very idea I could become king if he passed and how even though i'd tell myself over and over again that nothing would happen I was scared. However Doremi around calmed me and I was so joyed that she and her friends cared enough about my world to help save it again even though she didn't do the work as I first thought after I woke up. Of course after that a similar thing occurred in their town thanks to the former witch queens pressors brambles but me and my friends and even Oijy fought hard to keep the town from ending up in the same condition my world faced. By the end of that I felt like we really made a difference however then came the drought of us talking.

(Doremi Pov)

After the events with him and the wizard world and Hana chan we soon found ourselves losing magic and thus being stuck from going to the wizard and witch world. Once we did I wanted to so badly but I didn't wanna make it awkward with him and the fact he was a prince made me think I never would see him again. But then the field trip to Nato happened. It started off as an awful day with all the events occurring but then I met him again. He was with his 3 friends and once I saw his face my smile was so present and I desperately wished to hang out with him. Unfortunately that day bombed and didn't work out well. Everyone kept me from seeing him as well as Kotakie and his annoying stuff and at the end of it we didn't talk to at all except when we first met. However then we met again although in bad circumstances when his world was in danger again. However we once again helped even if it was mostly Hana and Poe help but still. Then I remember the happiest I was to see him was when we were stressed with finishing the witch queen's gift and her brambles were invading our town and with us all on the edge he and his friends and even Oijy appeared and helped us in our most dire moment. However, after that I didn't see him again. When I made my choice to give up being a witch I figured it would crush my chances with him forever. However, then high school happened. At this point I was still not over not having Aiko and the others with me in school or hanging out after it so when my freshman year began and a boy with violet hair walked into class bowing to all of us as my heart skipped a beat. Akasuki had come back into my life and despite my joy I was confused so very confused why he had come back.

(Akatsuki POV)

"Alright your majesty we should be at the castle shortly." I heard as I smiled. "Thank you." I said as we flew off into the witch world as my mind continued to think hard. After we saved the town and helped the girls I went back to my normal grind but no word came from anyone. It was as if everyone died and no one knew. However, soon I would learn from Hana what happened. About how she gave up being a witch and never could come to my kingdom again. It was honestly the worst to learn about so I left to see her myself and found her about to start high school and so I decided to join her. Since I was still the prince I could actually still go but my father was apprehensive but allowed it under the condition I continued my training to be king. So on the first day of freshman year I walked into her classroom and among the surprised faces and swooning girls I saw the one I wanted to see for so long. After the class ended we walked together to the next classes and over the course of the day I got caught up on her and what she had done as well as me and we had an enjoyable time. Over the course of high school we would always do things together from going to hang out at the park or the wizard world, to me allowing her to see Hana again which nearly made me chock up seeing her like that, and through all of that my love for her restarted and continued to grow more and more until eventually I needed to tell her how I felt. I remember my confession to being her boyfriend and how it was at school before the junior high dance and she cried as I was scared that I offended her but soon she hugged me and said yes and yes over and over before our lips met.

(Doremi POV)

"Okay sis we should be there soon." Popu said as I smiled from the carriage as I watched the town pass by seeing the witches all around and smiled. I continued to think about him and soon I remembered our first kiss. It was when he asked me not just to prom for junior year but also to be his girlfriend. I was so happy I cried as he apologized for making me cry until I tackled him into a hug and once that happened our lips met. My first kiss ever and it was breathtaking I felt time slow down before I couldn't even think anymore. Once we let go we smiled into each other's eyes. So from then on we were a thing, we went on a few dates before the prom and once that came along we danced and enjoyed our time together. Sure there was awkwardness which happened when my parents wished to meet him and while my dad was slightly overprotective at first he soon stopped when my mom accepted him. Popu even started to call him Oni san which made me so happy to see and he felt the same. And in turn I introduced myself to the king as his girlfriend and he was beyond happy at that and was thankful he found me as his girlfriend knowing I had a good heart which made me smile. Our time together was cut short for a little due to after high school him going back to begin his king training as the big 18 was coming up and I was able to support him through it and even routed him on as he took the crown. After he was made officially king he told me he'd live in the human world with me which made me so very happy and then came the day where all this started from.

(Akatsuki POV)

Then came the day of my proposal. I had made a date in the flower fields like normal and tucked my box with the ring a ruby red one for her in my pocket and soon left and then when we had the perfect moment, I confessed. I told her she was the most special person in my life and I love her with all my heart, how she was the most beautiful and fun women i'd ever met and it was a privilege to date her and then I got on my knee and gave her the ring and asked her to marry me as she cried more than ever and soon hugged me as cried yes and yes over and over as we kissed as I was the happiest man in the world.

(Doremi POV)

"Common!" Popu told me as I nodded ready to go down the aisle and ready to see him for the first time today. My gown was flashy pink as was my flowers in my hands. Not to mention my hair was flowing free despite my reservations at it and my face was shining with the makeup. I breathed in as my dad took my arm as I walked down the aisle as I saw everyone gathered there. My mom and popu are smiling with a camera, Hazuki, Aiko, Momko and Onpu all as my bridesmaids smiling at me and of course Hana smiling with a smile only she can have as she does the job of a flower girl. Along the aisle I see Miss yuk aka the witch queen along with majo rika. Above us in the top of the church I see Lala dodo and the other fairies smiling at me from the top. Near the front I saw the king smiling at me with Torru and Leon hear him giving me a wave. As I look forward I saw Fujio with the rings getting ready for his role as best man as I then laid eyes on Akatsuki Kun. So handsome in a ravishing royal black suit with golden highlights and the perfect amount of handsome ness added to his face making him look to be chiseled from a statue. As I got to him I smiled. I was such a lucky woman.

(Akatsuki pov)

She's beautiful. Absolutely ravishing and having a dress didn't hurt either. Her hair was down and I relished it's sight as I never got to see it often. As she came to me I nodded to her father as he stood off to the side as the priest began to talk about marriage and what it meant as all my flashing back today flash once more in my head as I marveled at seeing her go from a young girl who I saw as nothing but a pawn to my best friend, girlfriend and now soon to be wife. "Now Akatsuki do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and help and to love her forever. If so then say I do." The priest told me as I nodded. "I do." I Said as he faces doremi.

(Doremi pov)

"Now Doremi do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and help and to love him forever. If so then say I do." The priest told me as I nodded. "I do." I Said as he faced both of us. "Then by the power vested in me I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." He says as I smiled as Akatsuki lips came to me as I accepted as thunderous applause sounded in the church

(Both pov)

In this moment as I kissed my love my heart felt like it burst as I knew all my time with them before this was all leading up to today. The day when wedding bells would ring for us. For that I was eternally grateful.


End file.
